board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Drakeryn's Yaoi Fanfiction
This is Drakeryn's Yaoi Fanfiction written for Ed Bellis's What Would You Do. Canas x Eliwood Hey Canas: It’s been a long time since the war ended, hasn’t it? I haven’t seen you in a while, and I just happened to be thinking of you, and I was wondering if Sighing under his breath, Eliwood picked up the letter, ripped it in half, crumpled the pieces, and tossed it in the dustbin at his feet. He drummed his fingers on the table, staring at nothing, then picked his pen up to start on a new sheet of paper. Yo, Canas. Haven’t heard from you in a while. How’s it been going? I’m sure you’re as glad as I am that the war’s over. Though sometimes, I do miss seeing you, the friendship that we What was wrong with him today? Everything he wrote sounded insanely stupid. This was no way to tell, to tell Canas about how he- Actually, Eliwood reflected, running a hand through his hair, this whole thing was stupid. He had no idea in the first place if Canas was... into guys. Sure they’d fought alongside each other and been brothers-in-arms, saved each other’s lives many times. They were friends. But he didn’t know if it was possible for there, you know, if there could be something more between them. Sometimes he’d imagined that he’d seen Canas looking at him with... more than friendship... more than... but he didn’t know. But he wanted to know. Except he didn’t want to know if it would just end with Canas rejecting him. Then he wouldn’t even have the friendship between them to take comfort in. He stared at the paper for a few long moments, then blotted out the last line and began to write again. It’s a shame how we’ve all drifted apart since the war came to an end. Perhaps we could arrange to meet sometime, just the two of us, chat about old times? I miss those times together, our nightly fireside chats. There are some things I never told you that I want to Eliwood gave a start at the sound of footsteps in the hall outside, instinctively covering up the letter with one hand. The last thing he needed was for someone to enter at this moment, perhaps a courtier on some official business, and see what he was writing. Nobody knew that he... you know... that he was... If anyone found out that he was, you know, that he liked guys, he would never, ever hear the end of it. He felt a warm flush creep over his face at the thought of Hector discovering the truth. Hector was his best friend and all, but if Hector knew, he’d be sure to make fun of him forever. Or worse. Would Hector still want to be friends with...? Just thinking of it gave Eliwood a sick feeling in his stomach. Ah, screw it. Screw it all. Eliwood stood up abruptly, cursing under his breath, tearing the paper to shreds, hurling the pen across the room. Canas probably didn’t like him anyway. Canas wasn’t... he’d probably already found a nice girlfriend by now or something, whatever, Eliwood didn’t care. He was just imagining it; there’d been nothing between them. No point wishing for what never really happened. Blinking sudden tears from his eyes, Eliwood flung the remnants of the letter into the dustbin and walked out. Category: WWYD